Twin terrors of insanity
by CatGirlFireflare
Summary: Two new characters are about to crash into the lives of the Interceptor's crew. Crazy, fierce, funny, and unpredictable, these two sisters will cause chaos wherever they go just because of their personalities!
1. Chapter 1

"Arakuta!" A voice called happily.

"What?" Came the somewhat irritated reply.

"…."

"Akaruta? What is it?" More annoyed.

"Hi."

"grrrrr…."

Arakuta growled and lightly bopped Acaruta on the back of the head. Acaruta merely giggled and flew around her sister's head.

Oh wait, you probably want to know what they look like right? Well, here ya go.

The pair were fraternal twins, born -and then hatched- minutes apart. Acaruta, (Ah-Kah-Roo-Tah,) was the older one, and was completely insane. Well, ¾ insane. She was a large black feline-like hominoid with bat-like wings on her front legs, which also functioned as arms. Three fingers formed the hand, while the elongated thumb and pinkie-finger stretched out as the jointed wing-bones. The fringes of her wings had small black feathers with white highlights on them, as well as more white-flecked feathers sprinkled across her furry pelt.

Acaruta had a long, wide black cloth with pointed red armor across her front, held up by the chain around her neck that the cloth was attached to. The thin, necklace-like chain had a long cord that trailed down Acaruta's back, with segments of red-bladed armore every couple inches, and was attached to a belt. The belt was black and red, and held up a long black cloth across Acauta's lower front, and two long black cloths below the base of her tail. Acaruta also had large pointy feline-ish ears, which were situated below the two sharp upward points of her red helmet, and had bright blue eyes that glowed in the dark. They also frequently glowed with mischief when she was thinking up a scheme-y prank for her twin sister.

Arakuta, (Ah-Rah-Coo-Tah,) was, obviously, the younger one and she was only ¼ insane. You know, 'cause the twins were like half of each another and had that weird bond thing. Anywho, Arakuta was a black leopard, (like the normal kind, but, human-like and black,) who had the leopard markings except they were pure white, creating a glowing effect. She had wings that were jet black that extended from her sides about ¾ up her ribcage to her hips. Her eyes were an intelligent, curious golden saffron color.  
She was wearing a black, (shocking,) leotard and red armor. The armor started at her hips and curved down to her knees, where it sharpened to two points and slithered back up, covering only the outside part of her legs. At the center of her waist armor, behind it a cloth dropped down all the way to her knees. The armor started again at her chest, covering her chest and flaring up a little at the four corners, two by either shoulder, and two by her stomach. A ring symbol was at the center of her chest armor. She had the armor on her head too. It spiked by her feline ears and at the center of her forehead, curving upwards and downwards to just the start of her muzzle. Last, but definitely not least, a red ring rested on her ring finger on her right hand.

Arakuta was currently typing on a laptop created by the red energy and her sister busied herself with annoying her sis to death.

They were Red Lanterns.

"QUIT ANNOYING ME!"

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?"

Strange Red lanterns. But Red Lanterns nonetheless.

Arakuta paused in her smacking her sister's head, and looked up, above the asteroid they were resting on. "What's that?" She murmured to herself, gazing at the ship-like object in the distance. It was hard for her to see that far but it looked like a ship to her.

"What's what?" Acaruta asked brightly, floating above her sister's head. "Ooh, I like that. Whatity whatity whatity whAAAATTTT!" Her head whizzed up above her head, her red ring glowing excitidly. "whAAA- ooh, itchy hand." She then promptly began biting her hand.

Arakuta stared at her with a deadpan expression. "You're an idiot."

"….ImbicULLEN." (Rights for that go to Brian Regan.)

"Touché."

(Onboard da Interceppy-ter)

"Hal, I am detecting Red Lantern energy signatures and one of the rings is quite hyperactive." Aya informed Hal, who had just come into the room dragging an annoyed Razer who wanted to stay in his room for a week but wasn't allowed to. (He only made it half a day till Hal dragged him out.)

"A ring that is THAT active means a fast opponent or an aggressive opponent." Kilawog piped in.

"It seems that the hyperactive ring bearer is becoming quite restless." Aya told them, monitoring the lanterns' movements. "And was just smacked by the other."

Hal and Kilawog shared amused grins, while Razer smirked just a tiny bit before his expression was replaced by the usual frown. (He should smile more.)

"Let's go out and see what they're up to, could be anything." Hal mused.

"Uh, hello?" Razer growled. "We're in an asteroid field with NOTHING out here? What do you expect them to be doing? Throwing rocks at passerby's? Oh the horror." His sarcasm was strangely amusing to Aya, who giggled to herself a little.

"Whatever." Hal ignored Razer and said brightly, "You're coming too," grinning at Razer's annoyed huff. "Let's go!"

(With Arakuta and Acaruta)

"Acaruta? The passengers on the ship are coming here." Arakuta said, glancing at her sister who was lazily flying in circles.

"Oooh! New people! Shall we go and play with them? I is all bored-ish, and be needing some amusement. Can we chase them?" Acaruta asked, adding excitedly, "And BITE them when I catch them?"

Before Arakuta could respond Acaruta said, "I can? YAY!" And zipped off to chase the new people. As she went, she called back, "HOW CAN WE BREATHE? THERE'S NO OXYGEN IN SPACE!" for the 100th time.

"She's going to cause some trouble, I just know it." Arakuta muttered irritably to herself.

(With Acaruta)

"Chase, chase, chase-itty chase-itty, chase chase da new peeeeeoples!" Acaruta sang to herself as she zoomed toward the three shapes. "Greeeeeeen ones, I chaaase you!" She sang, "Redddddd one, I ch- wha? You is red? And floaty? Oh well. Reddddd one, I chase you too!"

And the ¾ insane Red Lantern cackled to herself joyously, then gnawed on her itchy hand, making "nomnom nomnom nomnom" noises to herself.

(With Razer, Hal, and Kilawog. Why do I put Razer first? 'Cause I think he's da most awesome-est evah!)

"One is coming right at us!" Razer informed Hal and Kilawog.

"Dodge it! Kilawog, you and me will take care of this Red Lantern! Razer, go after the one on the asteroid!" Hal shouted orders moments before the Red Lantern crashed through them.

"Can I munch you?" She asked as she flew past. "Are you edible?"

Kilawog and Hal exchanged disturbed and freaked out expressions before flying out of the lantern's erratic flight pattern.

All the while she was yelling, "I is hungry! You haz food? You IS food? Can I munch?"

(With Razer)

Razer sank to the ground on the asteroid behind the other Red Lantern. He soundlessly started to creep forward when the lantern spoke.

"You can stop hiding." A hint of amusement showed in her voice. "I won't bite, though my sister quite likely would."

Shrugging, Razer moved around to the lantern's front to see her golden eyes trained on him. He pointed his ring at her asking, "Are you going to fight?"

"Mmm…Nah." She declined, tossing her hand carelessly. "Why? Do you wish for me to fight you?" Her eyes sparkled. "Do you want me to attack you with a weapon? A plant? A FISH?" She asked excitedly.

Razer regarded her with a bizarre expression. "What are you doing here?" He asked, ring still glowing but his arm lowered to his side.

She shrugged. "I dunno. It ain't much fun here." She paused. "Oh! How rude of me! My name is Arakuta! I already know your name is Razer and- OOPS!" She covered her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that!"

"How do you know my name?" Razer growled, growing a little aggressive knowing she knew about him and they hadn't EVER met.

"Eh…." She looked nervous. "I prefer not to talk about that cause-"

Suddenly Hal and Kilowag fly past with horrified expressions away from the other lantern, who stopped to say, "They are NOT good for munching, sis. They is BAAAAAD tasting."

"Acaruta!" Arakuta scolded. "What have I said about BITING people?"

Too late. Acaruta locked onto Razer and said, "You is different. YOU good for munching?"

Razer backed up, glaring at her. "NO."

"oh. Okay. Heeeeeyy….You is RAZER!" She grinned. "We know every red lantern!"

She seemed to shrink in on herself when Razer surged up to her and demanded, "HOW do you know the red lanterns?"

"WHY are you yelling?" She screamed back, startling Razer enough for him to retreat a little. With a blankly annoyed look on her face, Acaruta waved her hand with the ring around. "DUH. We is Red Lanterns like you, silly."

"I've never seen you before." He growled suspiciously.

"Cause we don't like to be seen! Is very uncomfortable." Acaruta shook her head in mock distress. Suddenly spotting her tail, she shouted, "FLUFFY!" and proceeded to chase it in a circle.

"Anywho, I don't like to speak of this because we quit the elite red lanterns and are searching for a home or mission to make up for our errors." Arakuta stated.

"And it was boring!" Acaruta chimed in.

"YOU were the ELITE red lanterns?" Razer shouted in shock.

Hal and Kilawog, (sorry didn't show much of 'em this chapter,) who had slowly came back asked, "What's an 'elite' Red Lantern?"

"They are the fiercest warriors ever trained."

"AND THE CRAZIEST! HAHAHAHAHAHA- how is this funny?"


	2. The reason one shouldn't bite her sister

**FireFlare: OMGOODNESS! THANKS SO MUCH for all the nice reviews!**

**CrazyCatGirl: 'ALL the reviews?' There's 2**

**FF:...It was still nice. So mucho dey THANKIES!**

**CCG: X3 You gots so much problems.**

**FF: I know. I love them dearly. XD**

**CCG: As do i! Though, you know, I have more than you. :3**

**F: WHICH WILL SOON BE REMEDIED! *runs away screaming, "AMAJGDIULFIOFDTIS!"***

**CCG: ...GO! DECLARE YOUR BIZZARENESS! GOOOOOOOO!**

"HEY!" Arakuta broke in harshly, ring glowing. "We are NOT brutal fighters anymore!"

"Are you sure? I mean I nearly tore the arm off that guy who threw that rock at your head-" Acaruta started, but seeing the venomous glare being thrown her way stopped her. "Shutting up now."

Sighing, and calming herself down, Arakuta stated firmly, "We are not mindless attackers and/or drones anymore. I'm sorry for what I've done and I'm going to make it right." Her saffron eyes lowered to ground, filled with regret and sadness. But only for a moment, then she snapped back into perky mode.

"Moving on, your names are…" She paused, typing on the laptop she recreated again. "Hal Jorden and Kilawog, correct?" She smiled at them.

"How did you know that?" Kilawog asked, surprised.

Moving the laptop behind her, Arakuta smiled an "I'm-trying-to-be-innocent-but-I'm-really-not" smile. "I didn't hack your files or anything and now know everything about your history…." She grinned at them mischievously.

Suddenly, Acaruta popped in again. "YOU is LYING! Lying is wrong."

"Kay." Arakuta said, typing on the laptop again.

"What are you doing NOW? Hacking into a government site and inputting random animations that will pop up when anyone clicks anything?" Hal jokingly asked.

"HEY! That was MY idea!" Acaruta exclaimed happily, smiling hugely.

"No. I'm searching for how to get to Oa." Arakuta said calmly. "I want to help somehow. You know, with all the volatile and violent Red Lanterns still flying around."

Hal smiled.

Razer noticed, quickly discerned what he was thinking, and decided that it would be nice to have other Reds with him.

"Would you like to help US?" Hal asked, grinning while Kilawog gaped at Hal.

Before Kilawog could protest, Arakuta gasped and instantly hugged Hal. "THANK YOU!" She purred, snuggling up to him before releasing him. "Sorry. Lost control." She giggled nervously.

Razer suddenly felt something clamp down on his leg and looked down, drawing the attention of the others, to see Acaruta biting his leg. "Ya gohk ehngee hoog uh-oun heeh?" the strange female inquired. At Razer's uncomprehending stare, Acaruta released his leg and then floated away, upside-down.

"Ya got any food around here?" She growled impatiently, "I am a HUNGRY Tayshu!"

"What's a Tayshu?" Hal asked, and Acaruta looked at him blandly. "Arakuta and me are Tayshus," she explained, still upside-down, "We all gots da wings and be full of awesomeness. We get born and then we hatch seconds later and eat our egg-goop. We all be muchly furry and flying all over the planet of da Tayshus. It has much food there of yummy goodness and I'm still huuuuuungryyyyy!"

The Tayshu then proceeded to make her ring glow, which formed what looked like a… glowing red corn-on-the-cob. And then she ate it. This caused everyone but Arakuta to stare at her in disbelief.

"Staring is rude, you know," Arakuta informed them all matter-of-factly.

Razer was the first to recover his voice. "How did she just do that? Isn't it impossible to consume pure energy?"

Arakuta shrugged and said, "I don't know how she does it but she does."

"THERE'S NO _FLAVOR!"_ Acaruta complained loudly.

"…."

* * *

(At the interceptor)

"Welcome back Hal, Kilawog, and Razer. Who are these red lanterns?" Aya asked, scanning the newcomers with her electric blue eyes, noting their non-aggressive postures and friendly smiles.

"This is Acaruta and this is Arakuta." Razer introduced them, motioning to each as their name was said, straightening a little, his eyes brightening.

_Interesting. _Arakuta thought, smiling slyly to herself.

Aya nodded, smiling. "Welcome onboard the Interceptor." She welcomed them.

"HUNNNNNGGGGRRYYYY!" Acaruta wailed pitifully.

Aya's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Then I will get you sustenance. Could someone help me get it?" She asked everyone, but her eyes flickered to Razer when she thought no one was looking.

"I'll help." Razer sounded gruff but Arakuta could hear the affection that he kept well hidden in his tone.

Arakuta grinned to herself, and said, "Thank you very much." She decided to leave it be for now.

As they went off to gather the supplies, Arakuta asked, "What do you do here?"

Kilawog answered, "We go around stopping the troublemaking Red Lanterns and all the other baddies." He pounded his fists together as if to prove a point.

"I see," Arakuta said. She opened her mouth to clarify she meant what they did on the ship, but Razer and Aya had returned.

"Here is some food Acaruta." Aya said pleasantly, handing Acaruta a container of cracker-like food. She took the other canister from Razer and handed it to Arukata; it had some fruit that was native to the Tayshu's planet. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Arukata nodded, and, as she passed Razer she paused and whispered so only he could hear, "I wanna talk to ya. Alone."

She got no noticeable reaction except Razer nodding a little.

"Anywhere we can be alone, you know, where Aya can't hear," Arakuta clarified.

Razer nodded and opened his mouth to answer when giant munching sounds interrupted them. They turned to look and saw Acaruta eating her way through a pile of food, squirming and writhing around much like a deranged snake.

Razer lifted one eyebrow, watching the bizarre show that apparently amused Kilawog and Hal Jorden.

"Charming, eh?" Arakuta said, smirking a little.

Razer smirked back and motioned for her to follow him to a secluded area, and into an empty room.

"The power is out in here. Aya is unable to hear or see anything in here," Razer explained, "So what is it?"

Arakuta smiled sweetly at him. "You like Aya."

His eyes widened and he tensed.

"Oh, don't act so surprised. You can't keep your eyes off her for one second, you started getting more lively and happier when you saw her, and you had affection in your voice when you talked to her," Arakuta said slyly.

"Don't try to deny it, I ain't gonna believe ya," she interrupted Razer as he started to protest. He fell silent with a blush covering his pale cheeks.

Arakuta tsked. "Don't be like that," she said gently, smiling softly at him, "It's really cute!"

He looked at Arakuta with an annoyed expression.

"Hey, I'm not saying YOU'RE cute; only Aya can say that." She smiled even wider when Razer blushed a darker color.

The duo were once again interrupted by Acaruta, who now yelled joyously, "ARAKUTA! There is real FOOD here! Food that doesn't disappear when I turn off my ring! And it has FLAVOR!" With that, the ¾ insane Tayshu launched herself into the room, tackling her sister to the ground.

Then she jumped into the air, still holding Arakuta in her arms, jumping up and down and rejoicing, "This! Place! Is! Awesome!" Acaruta continued her jumping while Razer stared with a disturbed expression on his face.

Arakuta sighed, "Acaruta, stop it." "Why?" "Because." "That's not a good answer!" "How would you know?" "'Cause I'm somewhat intelligent!" "No, Acaruta, I think your intelligence is lacking even more than usual." "Nuh-uh! Just whatever bits of sanity I have still stuck in my brain! They won't leave!"

Akaruta growled, "YES, Acaruta, I know you're insane, EVERYONE knows that. Now. Will you PLEASE go away?" "…Mmm, nah.I think I'll stay and bother you." "LEAVE!" Arakuta yelled.

"Noooo," Acaruta taunted, smirking impishly, "Why should I leave? What were you and the Razer-person speaking of? OOOH, is it a SECRET?" And with that, Acaruta promptly bit her sister's arm.

"RRRRGH!" Akaruta shrieked, and bit the scruff of Acaruta's neck, like a mother cat holding a misbehaving kitten. "Nngaaaaa!" Acaruta wailed/whined, and activated her Red Lantern ring. A second later, a glowing, red, ring-generated dictionary whacked Arakuta on the back of her head.

"HAhahaheh heh heheh HA!" Acaruta crowed, darting away from her sister, who shrieked in fury, igniting her costume, and promptly knocked her sister out with a solid THWACK! To her head with her hand.

Panting, Arakuta straightened and turned to Razer. "Sorry, about that." She gasped. "I just HATE it when she bites me. Anywho, I'm going to get rid of her, so we'll talk later." She winked at Razer as his eyes widened and he coughed nervously.

* * *

(At the main room)

"So, what do you think they're doing now?" Hal asked.

"Probably scheming how to defeat us or how to blow up the Interceptor or how to contanct the rest of the Reds to kill us." Kilawog growled, seething in his chair.

"Of _course_! How could I _possibly_ have over looked that _evil _intent in their completely honest eyes?" Hal sarcastically retorted.

"My scans have indicated that they were and are telling the truth, Kilawog." Aya piped in, typing commands into a database.

Before Kilawog could respond, Arakuta interrupted them without saying a word. How, you ask dear readers? She dragged her sister's limp body by the foot through the hall, muttering to herself.

She paused, noticing everyone was staring at her.

"…..Sup?" She asked, jerking her head a little, before continuing on her quest of dragging her sister throughout the ship. When she was out of sight, a screech was heard, along with maniacal laughter.

There was banging, crashing, screams, yelps, and shouts of, "STUPID HEAD!", "IDIOT!", "FLUFFBRAIN!", "*GASP* YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" and then a smacking sound with a low whine.

Hal got up to investigate, but was stopped by Arakuta staggering into view for a moment saying, "Everything's fine! Don't worry!" and then she disappeared and dragging sounds were heard again.

"By the way," she called after a moment, "If I collapse, don't panic cause I'll still be alive! K, bye!" "Stop DRAGGING me!" Acaruta complained loudly several seconds later.

"NO!" Arakuta replied, and Acaruta relented, "OK then, fastah! FASTAH my slave! fasTAAAAHHH!" "I'm not your SLAVE!" Arakuta griped, and their sounds of bickering died away as they wandered the hallways.

"….."

"What has just occurred?" Aya asked, staring at the hallway with a '0.0' expression, just like Hal and Kilawog's, and Razer's since he just came in.

"I…don't know."

**FF: Ah, ze loveliness of ze randomness! So sorry we didn't update for a while! X(**

**CCG: Yeah, it was all FireFlare's fault.**

**FF: X( X( Who forgot about the story like, three minutes after she wrote it? Not me certainly.**

**CCG: Not me either! It was... umm... OUR FERRET!**

**FF: riiiiiiight...suuuuuuuree...Anyways I- OMGOODNESS! SHE's so CUTE! Awwwww! Ferret is licking me! :3**

**CCG: Awwwww! I'm so cute! I'm licking our ferret!**

**FF: ...0.o' Excuse us, I must rescue my ferret. FUZZY I'M COMING! D8**

**(Review please, if you can)**


	3. Attacks andoh dear

**FF: YO! Hilo! how does you be doings? We are very sorry for not upating sooner. CURE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**CCG: 'Cure?' Don't you mean 'curse?'**

**FF: If you cure it then it goes away.**

**CCG: oh.**

**FF: NOW READ! DO ZHIS NOW! *says it like german person***

The crew of the Interceptor sat at a table. They were all doing the kind of stuff that people do when all is normal, like drinking coffee or reading a newspaper or something. Or at least Hal was drinking coffee; the others were sitting there looking detached and semi-bored.

A dragging noise was heard, and Aya nonchalantly observed, "…The Tayshus are approaching again."

"…Yup,"Kilawog noted. Razer merely turned his head to passively regard the returning duo.

"Faaaaaster, pony!" Acaruta was whining, still being dragged by her sister. "I. Am not. A pony!" Arakuta stated loudly for the seventh time in eleven minutes. (Yes, they'd actually counted.)

"How… would you even know what a pony is?" Hal asked, "Are there ponies on your planet?" "Da planet of da Tayshus?" Acaruta asked, and her sister snapped, "NO, I think he meant the planet of flamingo-people!"

Acaruta sent her a withering glare and answered Hal, "No. We gots no ponies upon our planet. But you do! And we gots an' internet connection!" With this, the crazy Tayshu used her ring to form a red, floating laptop.

"What?" Hal questioned, "You just randomly decided one day to look up earth species and decided on horses?" "Ehhh. No," Acaruta said, sheepishly, "I was, ah, lookin' up something else."

"What is it that you were seeking to gain knowledge of?" Aya inquired, sounding intelligent and sophisticated.

"…Poop," Acarua answered.

"…Oh."

Everyone made disgusted faces at this new and highly unwelcome discovery.

Arakuta facepalmed and hissed, "That is SO disgusting! WHY would you even look that UP?!"

Aracuta's eyes widened and poked her fingers together, much like Transformers animated bumblebee and said, "I'd rather not say." (ATTENTION! Animated Bumblebee holds claim to that quote!)

Suddenly, alarms blared. "Warning, red lantern signatures approaching." Aya reported gravely.

"How many?" Hal was instantly on alert, switching to "leader mode" as Arakuta fondly calls it.

"Three Red Lanterns. They are incoming to our coordinates quite fast, and with all rings active." Aya informed him, her eyes glowing in concentration. It was a little difficult for her to control the ship's movements and sensors from her physical body.

"Okay, Arakuta and Acaruta: you two will meet the Red Lanterns first, try to get them to chase you. Kilowag, Razer, and I will chase after them from behind. Aya, this ship has been hijacked before; defend it." Hal ordered.

Apparently this amused Arakuta and her sister since they started giggling. "To quote Maximum Ride, 'They're so CUTE when they get bossy!'" Arakuta whispered to her sister as they started to fly off to greet the 'guests.'

So, the two sisters sped outside the ship, and zoomed over to the Red Lanterns. One Red Lantern was a bat-like creature with fangs, wings, no arms, and a long, lizard-like tail. Another was a scaly, squid-like thing with glowing tentacles everywhere. The last was a rat-like creature with a long muzzle, pointy ears, clawed hands, and a spikey tail.

Acaruta cackled insanely and swooped towards the bat-like one. "Hey you look like a bat!" she announced randomly, speaking crazily fast, "Have you heard of a bat? They're furry and they look like you! Can you do echolocation? Can you try? Please try! DO IT NOW! I SAID T- oooh! What's that?" Her eyes locked onto the confused lantern's tail.

"BIG. TAIL. LONG," She shivered excitedly, "_MUST BITE_!"

With that, she lunged forward and clamped her strong jaws on the tail, earning a shriek of pain from the Lantern. It snarled and began flying wildly in circles, trying desperately to get the crazy Tayshu off.

Arakuta giggled for a moment at her sister's wackiness before smacking the squid and rodent lanterns on the head and flying away, taunting, "Come and get me stupids!" Yeah, not the greatest insult but, whatever.

She leisurely flew away, refraining from laughing at how the lanterns struggled to keep up. She eased her speed a bit, allowing them to fire at her. She dodged the shots expertly. When you're one of the most elite soldiers of the Red lantern Corp. you gotta be the best.

"Hey, guys?" Acaruta called, her voice muffled since she was still biting the bat-Lantern's tail, "I fergot what da plan was!" "What?! 'Guys'?!" the bat-Lantern squeaked, "There are others?!"

"YESH!" Acaruta answered, nodding her head dramatically and biting even harder, causing the bat-Lantern to shriek . "Acarutaaa!" Arakuta whined at her twin, "Don't TELLLLLL them!"

"Well I'm not gonna LIIIIIEEEE!" Acaruta yelled back, "Lying is wrong!" And with that, she abandoned the bat's tail and lunged at it's throat, snarling and cackling as blood spattered her face.

The bat-like creature fled in terror, shrieking all the way. Acaruta stared at the retreating creature blankly for a moment, then promptly smeared some of it's blood on her fur, singing "La lala la laaaa." After this bizarre activity was completed, she flew back to see if Arakuta needed any help.

The squid-like Lantern had already retreated, glowing greenish blood trailing from several of it's tentacles. Laughing insanely, Acaruta flew around through the floating goo, causing it to leave cool-looking, glowing streaks all over her dark black fur.

"Interesting new look!" Arakuta called to her, and Acaruta laughed again, "Thanks, sis! You gots pretty glow-y blood-goop all over yer' paws!" Arakuta looked, and she did indeed have glow-y blood-goop all over her paws. She sniffed it for a second, then shrugged indifferently.

Arakuta and Acaruta both turned to look at their last remaining foe. The rat. The sisters both turned to look at one another, grinned evil-looking grins, and turned back to the rat.

The rat-like Lantern looked just about ready to fly halfway across the galaxy to escape. But that wasn't going to happen.

Hal, Razer, and Kilowag had been content just to watch what was happening. And they almost burst out laughing seeing the two Tayshus excitedly growling/yelling, "FOOD!" at the rat-like lantern.

They lunged for it, yowling "FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD!" Arakuta sang, "Food, Food, Food, foooooood~!" Acaruta added in, "Food, food! Glooorious food!" Then felines' faces darkened. **"...KILL."**

The rodent lantern shrieked in fear and pain as Acaruta snapped her jaws on one of it's hind legs. Acaruta yanked her head to the side, forcing the lantern to slam again a floating asteroid.

Arakuta pinned in to the asteroid, claws digging into its arms. She opened her mouth, revealing sharp fangs, and aimed for its neck.

Hal cried out, "Wait! Arakuta, stop!"

Her jaws closed on the rodent-like lantern's throat.

Hal, Razer, and Kilowag froze.

**((CCG: By the way, the "glorious food" part was from that part in the "Ice Age" movie with singing vultures.))**

**FF: OH NOEZ! Haz she killed it? oAo**

**CCG: What is it with you and emoticon-thingies?**

**FF: ...You DARE DOUBT THE EMOTICONS? (i can't help but think that emoticon stands for a race of decepticons now. XD)**

**CCG: ...Yup.**

**FF: ...k *smacks CCG on the head with a frying pan* TAKE THAT YE OF LITTLE FAITH!**

**CCG: OW! *starts shrieking really high-pitched like a hawk or something***

**FF: I think you hurt the computer. A window just popped up an we didn't click anything.**

**CCG: *gasps* REALLY?! COOL! *starts shreiking even louder***

**FF: You spelled 'shrieking' wrong. -_-'**

**CCG: So? Why does you care for me spellings?**

**FF: I don't- **

**CCG: I will go get cookies.**

**FF: ...and you just left.**

**CCG: *humming happily***

**FF: ...GET ME ONE TOO! *chases after her***


	4. Didn't really kill it

**FF: eh, CrazyCatGirl is busy right now so I'm all alone right now. *sobs* _I'M_ FINE!**

**FF: Anyways, enjoy ze chapter, the italics are a flashback to show ya what happened before and add unneeded drama! oooh! XD**

_Hal cried out, "Wait! Arakuta stop!"_

_Her jaws closed on the rodent-like lantern's throat._

_Hal, Razer, and Kilowag froze._

Had she just killed a Red Lantern?

Arakuta lifted her head, blood dripping from her mouth, soaking her fur. She shook her head, spattering blood droplets on the asteroid the lantern was on.

She licked her lips. "Ew. Definitely NOT hunting prey." She released the red lantern and stalked off on all fours before flying off to the interceptor.

Acaruta looked up from the leg of the lantern, but now she stopped gnawing on it, seeing that her sister had declared it unfit to hunt. Or in Acaruta's case, unfit to munch. So she left the limp body of the creature and followed her sister.

Hal stopped Arakuta from going into the ship. "Did you just KILL that lantern?"

"No." She grinned, revealing her blood stained teeth. "It is merely unconscious from pain and fear. It happens muchly to our prey."

Acaruta, floating upside down above Razer, (why she chose that place, no one knew,) licked her paw and piped in cheerily, "Our saliva does have muchly to do with da sleepings of ze prey!"

Razer looked up at her curiously. "Care to explain?"

Acaruta shrugged. "Arakuta does ze explah-nay-shons muchly much bettah than me."

Razer looked a bit irritated with how she didn't answer directly but turned to her sister nonetheless.

Arakuta smiled again. "Our saliva contains a sort of anesthetic that renders our opponent, or whomever we bite, unconscious and prone to attack." She explained.

Kilowag glared suspiciously at her. "Then why didn't the bat lantern go unconscious?"

Acaruta suddenly raised her hand, nearly hitting Razer, "OOOH! OOH! I know! I KNOW! ME! ME!"

Smothering a few chuckles, Hal pointed at her.

"Tank ye," Acaruta said comically, "We Tayshus can choose whetha to genaratah the anesthetic thingly thing." She smiled loopily at them from her upside down post. "I LIKE being upside down," She randomly informed them.

Arakuta nodded her head. "Yes, Acaruta, we can see that," She said slowly and cheerfully, as if speaking to a small child, or in this case, a hyper, psychotic Tayshu. "Oh look! It's awake! It's ALIIIIIVE!"

She pointed to where the red lantern was indeed waking up and looking around. When it spotted them it let out a shriek at such a high decibel they couldn't even hear it. Before anyone could do anything, it flew away (weird that a rat could fly, eh?) screaming the whole way.

"Oh, there he goes," Acaruta sighed. "BYE BYE!" she then screamed hysterically before lowering to a whisper, saying, "But you can nevah truly escape me! MUAHAHHAHAHA!"

Everyone stared at her and she smiled and said, "Hhwaaaaat? He will be havings ze night of mares."

Razer and Kilowag looked confused, so Hal explained, "She means he's gonna have nightmares of her." They nodded, still looking a bit confused but less so.

An awkward silence fell.

It was broken only by Acaruta floating upside-down, going sideways in front of everybody singing, "Awwwwwwwwwwwkwarrrrrrrrrrrd..." and then jumping onto an asteroid and seeming to attempt to do an Irish tap dance.

"WHHEEEHEEHEEHEEE! WHEEHEEHEE! WHEEEEEEE-"

"PLEASE STOP!" Everyone yelled.

"..."

A relieved silence.

"-EEEHEEHEEHEEEE! WHEEEHEEHE- I'm done." Acaruta then flopped onto the asteroid and fell asleep remarkably fast.

"Well, guess it's time to go to bed." Arakuta chirped happily, attempting to break the chilly atmosphere. She flew over to her sister's sleeping form, grabbed a leg, and waved. "Toodle-pip!" and she was off to the ship, pulling her sister behind her.

"Does anyone know what just happened?"

"No."

"Not a clue."

**FF: I just love awkward silences when it isn't me. X3 UGH, I'm sooooo tired and school starts really soon! UGH!**

**Arakuta: Why do you complain so much?**

**FF: I'm not complaining. I'm stating the facts. Complaining is when you state the facts too much. XD OOH! I'm gonna put that on my profileas my quote! WHY? CAUSE I WANT TO! I LOVE THE CAPS BUTTON!**

**FF: wow i'm really random right now.**


End file.
